


Service Fit for a Prince

by stuffmyjumpluff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Demon, Drake - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Hotcha, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Play, Pecs, Rough Oral Sex, Thade - Freeform, bara, gnome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffmyjumpluff/pseuds/stuffmyjumpluff
Summary: A demon prince is at loose ends and a hunky gnome repairman might be just the ticket.
Relationships: Sethan (Hotcha) / Medzil (Original Character)
Kudos: 3





	Service Fit for a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> A little fun for one of Hotcha's characters.

Sethan was lounging in his study, popping grapes into his mouth and idly fondling himself when Thade slammed the door open and strode in, the usual contemptuous look on his face. 

“Productive, as always, I see, Sethan.”

Sethan sat up with a start, quickly covering himself with a cushion. “Father. It is a Marsday afternoon; I was unaware of anything of great urgency.”

“Indeed. Then I suppose you have ample time to handle repair of the gears and pulleys to the gate and drawbridge,” Thade drawled. 

Sethan looked at his father with uncertainty. Thade’s hard muscles and harder expression were intimidating as ever.

“Surely you would rather one of the ministers or house majordomo handle such a technicality?”

“I would rather you earn your keep and contribute something to the running of my kingdom, son.” Thade towered over the young royal, his massive bulge right in the prince’s face. “If you would rather I send you on some harrowing mission to the surface or pitted your strength against one of the dungeon monsters, I would gladly give such an order. But I had hoped you could prove that you are more use than swinging a sword or dick.” 

Sethan kept flicking his eyes down to the kingly package that hovered inches from his face. He could feel the heat coming off of it. “Of – of course, sir. Father. I’m happy to oversee the repairs.” 

“Good. Then you will contact the gnomes and have it done. They do require some supervision lest they cheat us. Gnomes are too eager by half to outwit others, even to their own detriment.” 

“Gnomes?” Sethan asked distractedly, eyes now fully transfixed by the movement of Thade’s barely concealed meat. 

“Yes, boy. Gnomes. The majordomo knows the clan we use. Tell him to send word.” 

“…” 

Thade rolled his eyes and grabbed Sethan’s horn, yanking his head back painfully. “See that it is. And no mistakes – do not get distracted! See this through to the end, Sethan.” 

“I will! I will, father,” the prince stuttered. 

Thade glanced at his son one last time, then released him and left, leaving the door ajar. Sethan sat pondering this strange turn in his princely duties. He had always wanted to prove his place as crown prince, but his father was demanding and never satisfied with Sethan’s work. After years of being relegated to leading the royal guards or proving his mettle in the arena, this more administrative task suggested his father might at last be considering him capable of rulership. 

**

Sethan paced the pathway beside the gatehouse; this gnome was late. There would be more than words exchanged if he was kept waiting longer than this. A few minutes later, a shout rang out across the moat and the guards on either side of him jumped to alertness.

“Easy, boys. I think…this is our gnome.” The guards stared, nonplussed.

“But, your majesty, he’s so…tall.”

“Yes, not as I would have guessed, either…” Towards them strode a somewhat long-limbed, slate-colored man with pale green hair worn in a somewhat disorderly bun. His face recalled that of an elf, but his eyes were pale like his hair and his mouth was noticeably wider. He wore a sleeveless leather vest and a short leather skirt with slits for movement, accentuating broad shoulders and heavily muscled arms but a slim waist and hips.

“Hail and salutations, my good liege!” The tall gnome paused a few steps from Sethan and gave a bow. His voice was deep and lilting, just shy of mocking. “I am Medzil, here to answer your summons to my clan.”

“You are late, gnome. You were to arrive mid-morning and it is far past midday now.”

“My apologies and begging your pardon, your highness. I was delayed at my last job and had to toil an extra day.”

“Hmph. Well, now that you are here, let’s get this done. I have other pressing matters.” Sethan felt a little like he was putting on a Thade impersonation, but he could not help but feel that this gnome was already lying and they had not even begun. He needed to assert his authority here. “This way. The workings are held within and beneath the gatehouse.”

“Please, lead on.” Sethan motioned for the guards to stay at their posts while he and Medzil walked past the gates and into the gatehouse itself. It was not a large room, but since it had to hold heavy gate machinery as well as demon bodies, it easily fit the two men. Sethan was strangely pleased to see he was taller and much bulkier than the other man up close. Never a bad idea to size up potential adversaries, after all…

“And, what exactly requires repair?” The gnome was starting to poke through a large bag full of tools. Sethan did not remember him carrying a bag on his approach.

“Where did you get these tools from? Are they ours?”

“No, my lord. We gnomes have a modest ability to store items magically. I brought out my tools now that I have need.”

“I see. Of course, I knew this from my studies. I must have forgotten.” Sethan cursed himself for sounding so inexperienced. Medzil continued to take out items that could easily have doubled as torture instruments.

“Well, the blasted gate whines horribly when being opened and the drawbridge chain is somehow tangled. It seems to have caught on one of the gears. You can fix both of these things?”

“I will do my best, your highness.”

“See to it that you do.” Medzil nodded solemnly and then took some tools and began to examine the gate pulley. As he bent over to examine the chain, Sethan noticed that his skirt had a slit right over his ass which had spread to show two completely solid cheeks and nary a thread of loincloth. Sethan could not stop staring as the gnome’s naked ass flexed while he worked. After a few minutes, Medzil stood back up and turned to grab another tool.

“Oh! My lord, I had thought you gone. My pardon. Do you have further instructions?”

“Ah – yes, er. No, well if you complete these repairs quickly, there might be another matter, that is.”

Medzil eyed him evenly. “I see, of course. I will send word by one of your guards when I am finished.”

“Perfect. As you were.” Sethan turned on his heel, hating that he was blushing from being caught like a fool ogling the king’s pudding. “Time to go train,” he muttered to himself and walked briskly to his private training chamber. 

**

Sethan slammed open the door to his fighting chamber, sweat pouring off and breathing hard as he stalked to the baths. He had thought that beating up the new recruits in training would have been a good way to let off steam after the morning with the gnome, but he was even more riled up. Sethan hated smug idiots. Especially ones that were hot. That thought they were hot. Fucking gnomes.

He tore off his training gear and sank into the cool pool and began to wipe off the grime from the arena. His muscles were pumped and his cock plumped from the rage of battle and his admittedly not altogether innocent feelings towards the surprisingly muscled gnome. Once he finished rinsing himself, he stepped out of the cool bath and towards the sauna. A servant came into the bath chamber and cleared his throat.

“My lord, I beg forgiveness for the intrusion. The craftsman has finished and would like a word with you.”

“What?”

“The gnome, Sire.”

“Oh. Him. Very well, where is he?”

“He awaits you by the gate, sire.”

“Bring him to the antechamber of my quarters.”

“As you wish, sire.”

Sethan’s pulse quickened. He had not thought this part through, simply blurted out something about a further task in an attempt to keep the gnome here longer. Perhaps he should just be direct; demon princes are known for their lust – it couldn’t be the gnome’s first time. That being said, Sethan wasn’t familiar with gnomish customs. He walked into his bedchamber and dressed in a short black tunic with a plunging neckline and tight black breeches with a long, red breechcloth on top. He wore his smallest gold circlet – just enough to emphasize his station but not be impractical. His bulge pushed out the breechcloth and the tunic hugged his pecs tightly. Well, he thought: what’s the point in being subtle? He was a bull.

Sethan entered the antechamber from a back door to see the tall gnome regarding the central fountain, exquisitely carved out of volcanic rock. The prince had paid a pretty penny for that, but he enjoyed its mixture of beauty and brutality. The water was from a pristine spring deep in the earth and rare red lotus flowers floated on the surface – famous for their aphrodisiac properties and their fatal toxicity.

The gnome looked up at his entrance and bowed low. He was carrying his satchel of tools, apparently anticipating the new task.

“My lord, you had need of additional servicing?”

A cheeky turn of phrase, thought Sethan.

“Yes, there is a…an item that needs attention. In my bedchamber.”

“I see…well, then, please lead the way, Sire.” Medzil seemed to be fighting a smile at this point. He knew what was to come, the whore. Sethan turned on his heel with a curt nod and strode back down the short hallway to his sleeping quarters. He pushed open the ornate double-doors and looked back to see Medzil a few paces behind. The demon prince walked to his bed and leaned against one of the solid bedposts to watch the gnome’s approach.

Medzil stopped at the entryway and fidgeted with his satchel. He glanced quickly around the room before settling his gaze on the prince.

“My lord?”

Sethan grinned cockily. He spread his legs, planting both feet firmly on the ground and pressing his crotch forward. Medzil dropped his satchel. His eyes flicked between Sethan’s eyes and his prominent bulge.

“It appears that my attention is required somewhat urgently…” The tall gnome walked quickly forward and knelt at Sethan’s feet, resting both hands lightly on the prince’s strong legs. Medzil met Sethan’s eyes with a hungry but still hesitant look. Sethan chuckled darkly and placed one hand on the back of the gnome’s head.

“You may remove my breechcloth, gnome.” Medzil quickly reached behind the demon’s ample rear and fumbled until he found and undid the tie in the back. The red cloth fell down, exposing Sethan’s full basket clad only in clinging black fabric. Medzil took an involuntary breath in, smelling the heavy musk of the imposing demon.

“Have a closer sniff.” And with that Sethan brought the other man’s face forward until his nose and mouth were mashed into his cock and balls. “Mmm, yes. Take a deep breath now.” He pressed Medzil’s nose into his sack and then began to rub his package all over the gnome’s face. After a few minutes he paused and pulled the gnome’s head backwards by his topknot. Medzil looked up, cheeks flushed and pupils dilated, panting slightly.

“Lick my balls.” He pushed the other’s face back into his crotch and held it there. It took Medzil no time to start licking those heavy orbs, sucking on the pouch through the thin fabric, soaking it with his saliva. Sethan could feel his sausage start to fatten from the attention.

“Now my cock,” he said while dragging Medzil’s face up slightly so his mouth would connect with the demon’s fattening dick. The gnome didn’t miss a beat and started licking and sucking at the growing bulge like his life depended on it. After several minutes, Sethan’s cock started aching from the constraint of his leggings. He pulled Medzil off and yanked his hair back so he was facing up at the towering demon.

“Free the monster, Medzil. I would have you service me to skin to skin now.” The gnome gulped but before Sethan had even released his hair, the gnome’s hands started reaching for the hem at Sethan’s waist to free him of his pants. Sethan chuckled and placed his hands on his hips as the repairman quickly helped him out of his bottom layer. Medzil threw the discarded garment aside and then paused as he saw the massive cock and bull balls greeting him now.

“Hell’s blazes, what a cock,” he breathed before catching himself. He looked up guiltily at the prince. “Apologies, my lord, but you are marvelously endowed.”

Sethan grinned and grabbed his package in one hand and wagged it in the gnome’s face.

“Yes, I am aware. Don’t be intimidated, I’m sure we can make it fit. With some effort.” He laughed. “Now, back to work. Suck my nuts and warm up your meal.”

The gnome dove in and started licking and sucking the demon’s balls, first one then the other, until each was dripping. His hands rested on the demon’s legs for balance and rubbed them up and down in a pleasing massage.

“Now both of them.” The gnome paused, licked his lips, and then slowly sucked one and then both balls into his mouth, with some effort. He had to prod the second orb gently past his lips. He looked up at Sethan with a mouth stuffed full with two big balls. Sethan laughed and rubbed Medzil’s puffed out cheeks, feeling his balls through the skin.

“An admirable job, little gnome. Keep them in now for a few minutes longer. And give them a good washing.” Medzil swallowed quickly and then began to do as Sethan commanded, his tongue massaging the demon’s jewels so thoroughly some spit start to leak out of his clasped lips.

“Now, now. No spilling.” Sethan took his stiffening cock and smacked the gnome in the face several times to emphasize his point. “Alright, that’s enough.” He pulled the gnome off unceremoniously with a loud pop. Medzil’s lips were bright red and glistening with saliva. He brought one hand up and wiped his mouth.

“Forgive me, my lord. I am not accustomed to one of such proportions as you. I can do better, I assure you.”

“Never mind,” Sethan said dismissively, “You were acceptable for your first time. Now, the main event.” Sethan pulled Medzil’s face closer to his cock and began to drag his cockhead all over the man’s lips. Medzil’s tongue kept poking out, trying to grab a taste.

“So eager? Are you not concerned for the size? It is still growing, you know.” The demon continued stroking his meat as he said this, his member growing firmer and fatter all the while.

“I desire it very much, Sire. I will do my best to accommodate its great size,” the gnome responded quickly. He licked his lips while fixing his eyes on the cock before him.

“Hm. I am sure. Well, feel its weight.” With this, Sethan smacked the gnome hard with his now full-mast dick, causing the gnome’s head to spin from the impact. Sethan repeated on both sides and then rested the mushroom head on the gnome’s left eye.

“I wonder if I could blind you. It is tremendously strong when I am thus aroused…” He gave several quick jerks, poking the gnome’s closed eye painfully. Medzil tried to jerk his head backwards, but the demon’s grip was too firm. The gnome’s arms reached up towards the prince’s threatening cock and grasped it with both hands in an effort to stop its dangerous movements.

“Please, Sire…”

Sethan laughed wildly. “Have no fear, you are more beautiful without such maiming.” Medzil breathed out a heavy sigh of relief as Sethan pulled his cock back and then rested it on the gnome’s lips.

“Ready yourself, gnome.” Sethan clasped the back of Medzil’s head with both hands and positioned himself, ready to piston into the hapless gnome’s mouth. “Open wide and put your lips into a pretty ‘o’ shape for me, now.”

Medzil did as he was told and looked up at Sethan’s looming form. Slowly, the demon began pushing his cock in, past the gnome’s pursed lips and into his warm mouth. Immediately the gnome started sucking, ready to service the prince. But Sethan kept pushing until he reached the entrance to the gnome’s throat and elicited a gag. Medzil’s hands flew to the demon lord’s legs and began to push back slightly to slow the progress, but Sethan only smiled fiercely and continued to push through the gnome’s resistance. His massive cock entered Medzil’s throat and began to block all air, it was so hard and inflexible that the gnome found himself raising up slightly to provide a straighter passage for the demon cock as it continued to plug his throat. A foot later, and the gnome’s face was mashed into Sethan’s groin, fully impaled on a massive rod, his eyes bulging and jaw nearly dislocated from the stretching required.

Sethan surveyed the straining form of the gnome below him and grinned.

“Doing excellently, Medzil. Now, let me just rest here a bit.” He placed one hand on the gnome’s neck and flexed his dick to feel it bulge beneath his fingers. Medzil began to struggle, pushing against Sethan’s legs to no avail and his throat starting to spasm around the dick lodged firmly within. Sethan groaned at the sensation and rocked forward slightly, pushing his dick even further in. Medzil spluttered around the invasion. After a few seconds more, Sethan began to withdraw – slowly – until his cockhead rested on the gnome’s tongue. Medzil had his mouth gaping open and was breathing heavily. He looked up at Sethan with a deep flush coloring his blue skin a beautiful purple.

“Take a deep breath, I shall not pause again,” Sethan warned right before thrusting forward causing a sudden gag from Medzil. Sethan did not stop but instead began to bash the back of the gnome’s throat over and over again as he fucked his face mercilessly. Every six thrusts or so he would pull the gnome all the way up his rod and leave it in his throat for several minutes until Medzil began to thrash and tears welled from his eyes at the near suffocation. Just before he blacked out, Sethan would withdraw only to resume fucking his mouth at a brutal pace. Precum and spittle coated his cock and dripped freely down the gnome’s chin. The slap of Sethan’s heavy balls was loud in the room as were Medzil’s desperate choking sounds. After half an hour of brutal deepthroating, Sethan slowed and finally pulled out. He held Medzil’s head still by his hair while smacking him in the face again with his slimy dick.

“Show me you deserve my seed. Suck out your first meal, gnome.” He then placed his cock on the gnome’s sloppy lips and released his hair. It took the lust-dazed Medzil a moment to catch on to what the demon had said, but then he seemed to wake up and began to lick Sethan’s dick like candy. He sucked, licked, and corkscrewed his hands up and down the length of the girthy shaft, milking out as much precum as he could. He moaned around the head and sucked in about half of its length to bathe and work over with his – admittedly expert – tongue. His other hand found Sethan’s low hanging balls and began to roll them between his fingers.

Sethan closed his eyes and leaned back as the talented gnome went to town on his cock. The feeling of warmth, wetness, and pressure was exquisite and he began to feel his balls churn and draw upwards. Medzil tugged them down a little to delay the inevitable, but soon Sethan was moaning loudly and bucking his hips. Finally, Sethan slapped both hands down on either side of the gnome’s head and held it still. As he stood up and began to piston in and out. Medzil looked up at him, eyes wide and mouth tight around the pistoning cock.

“I hope you arrived on an empty stomach – “

Suddenly, Sethan’s cock began unloading a furious amount of cum into the gnome’s waiting mouth. Sethan slowed his pace to a standstill, leaving his cock just in Medzil’s mouth. He watched, panting slightly, as the gnome’s cheeks started to inflate and a panicked look spread across the gnome’s face as he realized he couldn’t keep up with the volume. Sethan chuckled as he heard the gnome start to gulp loudly in an attempt to swallow as much cum as he could, but his mouth was still overflowing – cum seeping out around Sethan’s thick cock and dripping down his chin and onto his heaving chest. Finally, after several minutes, the demon prince’s cock stopped firing and he dislodged it with a messy slurp from the gnome’s wrecked mouth. Sethan was pleased to see that Medzil didn’t immediately begin swallowing what was left in his mouth, but stayed kneeling, staring up at Sethan with a somewhat blank expression, mouth full to bursting still.

“Isn’t that a charming picture. But you made a mess, I’m afraid. We’re going to have to clean this up, won’t we, sir Gnome? Why don’t you open up so I can see my cum in your pretty mouth.” Medzil opened his mouth to show a veritable lake of demon seed filling it to the brim. Sethan laughed and swirled his finger around a little before wiping it off on the gnome’s lips.

“Beautiful. Now swallow that all down. Then we’ll start on cleanup.” He grinned evilly as Medzil took several large gulps, looking slightly queasy after. Sethan marveled at his handiwork. The gnome’s face was debauched, hair in disarray, lips raw, and covered in cum, saliva, and pre. His large pecs were splattered with semen and slick with sweat. Sethan took a finger and scooped up some cum from the gnome’s chin.

“Open up and suck it off.” Medzil opened his mouth and the demon plunged in his finger, holding it there until the gnome sucked off the cum and swallowed. Sethan hummed happily to himself before continuing to shovel cum into his mouth. When he had finished cleaning his face, Sethan paused and looked at the thoroughly whored out gnome before him. His eyes traveled down the gnome’s body now glistening from his recent exertions.

“Stand.”

Medzil clumsily got to his feet and stood, still breathing heavily, staring out under heavy lidded eyes. Sethan’s gaze caught on the rise and fall of the gnome’s wide chest. Such musculature. Where Sethan was bulky and heavy in his form, the gnome was tall and lithe, yet his arms and chest were surprisingly muscled for his thin frame. He supposed this was from the gnome’s profession. Sethan reached out to lightly trace the outline of the gnome’s chest. Soon he was fondling Medzil’s large pecs, massaging his cum into them, feeling their firmness and weight. He lifted them and smacked them for good measure.

“A fine figure you cut, Medzil. Made to give pleasure.” The gnome made a noncommittal sound deep in his battered throat. Sethan chuckled and then pressed the gnome’s pecs together, forming a beautiful sight. Too beautiful… The demon prince found himself bending forward until he was licking his own cum off of the gnome’s chest. He began licking and biting all over, bruising that tender muscle, before taking a glorious, pale teal nipple into his mouth. Medzil made unconscious mewling noises as the prince suckled at his generously proportioned tit.

Medzil was shocked at first, and froze when he felt the prince’s mouth on his chest, but as Sethan got more lost in the pleasure, Medzil’s hands began to rise and tentatively held onto the demon’s huge arms, feeling their strength. As Sethan sucked and bit at his sensitive nipple, the gnome began to moan and squirm. Sethan gave a dark laugh and lifted his head to stare into Medzil’s eyes while painfully twisting the gnome’s inflamed tit.

“Desperate for it, hm?”

“Yes, m’lord.” Medzil continued to run his fingers over Sethan’s bulging biceps, hungry for every inch of the other’s body. “Please don’t stop, Sire.”

Sethan laughed and smacked both of Medzil’s pecs hard.

“On the bed, gnome.” Medzil swiftly climbed onto the bed and sat leaning back on his hands, facing Sethan expectantly.

“Off with your silly skirt.” Sethan tugged hard at the gnome’s sole item of clothing, prompting Medzil to hurriedly unfasten it and toss the offending item aside. Sethan grabbed both of Medzil’s legs and held them still while he took in his prize. The gnome’s not insignificant member stood straight to attention leaking a stream of pre onto his perfectly round sack, his lean, blue body contrasting beautifully with the deep burgundy of Sethan’s sheets.

“Let’s see the back.” With that, Sethan flipped the large gnome over by his legs. Before him now lay Medzil’s broad back, tapered waist, and that pert ass that begged to be explored. Sethan clapped a hand on each cheek and was impressed at their firmness. He pulled them apart slowly and saw a perfect purple puck winking at him from deep within the crevice.

“Now there’s a sight.” Medzil moaned and pushed his ass up in invitation. Sethan kneaded the gnome’s muscular ass, enjoying the juxtaposition of its softness and strength. “Hold yourself open.” The gnome’s hands reached back and grabbed each cheek, pulling them apart as far as they would go. Sethan spat onto his hole and poked a finger roughly at the entrance, testing the resistance. To his surprise, the hungry hole sucked his finger right in. What a slut.

“No stranger to being fucked, then,” Sethan growled at the gnome.

Medzil looked behind him, a face a mixture of self-assured and embarrassed. “No – no, sir. I have experience enough to please you, at least.”

“Hah. I take what I want. But nice of you to offer, slut.” With that, Sethan added another finger and began to feel his bottom’s hole. It easily took his second finger, and he began to slowly pump his fingers in and out. Medzil began to moan slightly, his body trembling.

“We’ve barely even begun, gnome. Are you truly this easily pleased?” Sethan added a third finger and began to twist his fingers as he pumped the gnome’s ass now.

“The anticipation can make a thing even more than it is,” Medzil responded between grunts.

“Hah. Then let’s cut the teasing.” Sethan climbed onto the bed and knelt between the gnome’s spread legs. He slapped his cock on Medzil’s mounds several times. It made a pleasingly loud sound and smeared cocksnot all over his blue ass.

“Keep them open, Medzil. And stick that ass up a little.” Medzil complied, drawing his knees up to raise his ass toward the hovering dick. Sethan stroked his dick a couple times then rubbed the pre and cum into the waiting hole. He then grabbed Medzil by the hips and lined his cock up, readying to press into the entry.

“Here I come, slut.” Sethan pulled back and then hilted in one smooth motion, spearing the gnome on his enormous cock. Medzil popped up on his hands and yelped, casting an accusatory look back at Sethan. “Hah. What? I warned you.” Sethan started slowly deepdicking in and out of the gnome’s ass, relishing the exquisitely tight fit. As he started humping harder, he watched his dick disappear into that perfect bubble butt – the firm cheeks squeezing his dick even when he pulled out. He squeezed them further together and started fucking Medzil hard. The gnome clutched at the sheets as he took the ramming.

After half an hour of steady fucking, Sethan mounted Medzil and started drilling directly down, fucking the gnome roughly into the bed. Medzil at this point started losing all semblance of control and was groaning loudly and yelling nonsense.

“Shite – please, yes – fuck me, deep! Oh, yes, fuck me! Take me, Prince!”

The bed was shaking and the sheets were in total disarray. Sethan’s tunic was soaked through with sweat and his arm veins were bulging from the effort. His own ass was making loud clapping sounds with each deep stroke and his balls hit out a steady rhythm against the gnome’s taint. As Medzil became increasingly incoherent, his throat raw and mind fucked into oblivion, Sethan felt his balls churn and readied to fill the gnome with another load.

“Time to take my seed, slut!”

Sethan picked up the pace and flattened his body so that he lay completely over the gnome, his hands pinning Medzil’s to the bed – his breath hot on the gnome’s neck. His hips worked overtime, pistoning in and out of the gnome’s hole.

“It’s coming!” And like that, another load emptied into the gnome. Medzil squirmed beneath the heavy demon, but his puck clamped tight around Sethan’s dick, betraying his lust. As Sethan’s dick slowed, he finally withdrew, kneeling above the prone gnome and milking out a few more spatters onto his conquest’s ruined hole. Medzil groggily looked up at the triumphant Sethan and did a double take.

“Sire…your cock, it’s…still hard.”

“Hah! Of course it is. You think a bull demon is only good for two fucks? Now we go for round three.”

Sethan hopped down to the foot of the bed and yanked Medzil down to the edge of the bed by his legs. Medzil looked slightly panicked and placed his hand on Sethan’s.

“My lord, surely you can give me a small reprieve…just a moment to catch my breath.”

“Fuck that,” Sethan smirked and slid his dick right back into the gnome’s wet hole. Medzil gave a long moan and turned his face to the ceiling as he braced for the next round of bruising fucking. Sethan stood still, feet planted wide, and pulled the gnome up and down his shaft like a ragdoll, delighting in the gnome’s pained groans. After several minutes of this, Sethan bottomed out in Medzil’s ass and then lifted the gnome so that he could fuck him while standing. Medzil looked around dazed at first and then placed his arms around the prince’s neck and let his head rest in the demon’s heaving chest, surrendering completely. Sethan continued to fuck the gnome mercilessly, lifting him up and dropping him down on his fat rod over and over again. Medzil’s cries grew louder at the sustained assault on his insides.

Finally, Sethan put the gnome down onto his unsteady feet.

“Turn around and grab the bedpost.” Medzil did as he was told, though he nearly collapsed as he turned, so Sethan had to hold onto his waist to keep him from falling. As soon as Medzil’s hands touched the bed, Sethan was already going full steam, ramming the gnome’s ass harder than before. Medzil’s cock began to create a puddle below him as the cum was literally fucked out of him with each thrust.

Sethan laughed harshly and grabbed the gnome’s throbbing dick.

“Even protesting, your whore dick betrays you.” He jerked the gnome with his calloused hands as he railed him from behind. Medzil could do no more than moan, tears falling down his cheeks as his tired body took the endless abuse. At last, Sethan let out a roar and shot his final volleys of jizz into Medzil’s already full ass. As Sethan withdrew, a river of cum began to flow slowly out of Medzil’s gaping hole.

“A beautiful sight.” Sethan slapped the gnome’s ass a few more times, watching the jiggle, and laughed. “Farewell, craftsman. I will fully recommend your people’s handiwork to all my fellow demons. Hahaha.” Medzil groaned and shifted slightly but seemed unable to move, yet.

“What? A little shag like that and you’re already tapped out?” The demon prince put his hands on his hips, his dick still hard and bobbing in front of him. He pushed the hair out of the gnome’s face and bent close to whisper in his ear.

“You’re a good fuck, gnome. We can work on your stamina. I might just break something each week so you have to be sent back out here. What do you say, hm?” Sethan playfully bit Medzil’s ear eliciting a tired moan. Then he bit down nearly hard enough to draw blood and laughed at the gnome’s surprised squeal.

“So long, slut. I’ll send someone to collect your sorry ass.” Sethan walked out, leaving the destroyed gnome bent over his bed. After a few minutes, a servant did appear and carefully cleaned the ravaged visitor up before dressing him and sending him on his way.

As Sethan returned to the baths to clean off, he could not help but feel smug. Scrubbing his body down, he admired his muscles, pumped from his recreational activities. What a magnificent beast, he was. Yes, he was prince of this domain and could have whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He began to lazily stroke his cock in the hot water of the sauna, luxuriating in the afterglow. Suddenly, a shadow blocked out the light and he looked up to see a naked and very hard Thade standing above him.

“Enjoying yourself, boy?”


End file.
